<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put a Ring on It by gallantfoal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063581">Put a Ring on It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal'>gallantfoal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geraskier, Geraskier Week, M/M, gerlion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>แยสเคียร์ชอบใส่แหวน แต่เขาไม่เคยใส่ที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายนักรักอย่างเขาทำให้เกรอลท์ประหลาดใจ แต่แล้วแยสเคียร์กลับทำเรื่องที่เกรอลท์ไม่คาดคิด</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, GeraltXJaskier - Relationship, geraskier - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put a Ring on It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Put a Ring on It</p><p>Gerealt X Jaskier  RATE:  PG<br/>
#geraskier #gerlion </p><p>แยสเคียร์ชอบใส่แหวน</p><p>เกรอลท์สังเกตว่าที่นิ้วเรียวสวยของกวีหนุ่มมักจะใส่มันอยู่เสมอ ไม่ใช่แค่วงเดียว แต่ใส่ที่นิ้วนั้นที นิ้วนี้ที ตามแต่อารมณ์ของเขา หลายวงดูมีราคา ไม่ต้องถามว่ามาจากไหน คงจากเลดี้ หรือภรรยาคหบดีซักคนที่เจ้าตัวเคยไปฝากรัก เขาเขี่ยแหวนเหล่านั้นในกล่องเครื่องประดับของเจ้าตัวเล่น ระหว่างที่แยสเคียร์สาละวนกับการเตรียมน้ำให้เขาอาบในห้องน้ำ </p><p>แม้ว่าจะใส่แหวนมาหลายวงแต่แยสเคียร์ไม่เคยใส่แหวนที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้าย แต่นิ้วนางข้างขวาคือตำแหน่งโปรด เกรอลท์เคยได้ยินว่าใส่แหวนนิ้วทางข้างขวามันไว้สำหรับคนที่ต้องการเสริมดวงด้านความรัก หรือรอคนที่ใช่ซักคนเข้ามาเติมเต็มในชีวิต</p><p>  เจ้านักร้องเสเพลเคยบอกกับเขาว่าไม่ใช่คนเจ้าชู้ แต่เป็นคนที่ตกหลุมรักคนง่าย ที่เขาร่วมหลับนอนกับสตรีเกือบทุกคนที่เจอ ก็แค่เขาตกหลุมรักพวกนางอย่างง่ายดาย</p><p>ทำไมไม่ใส่แหวนที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้าย ? บูชาความรัก ขนาดเห็นการแต่งงานเป็นสิ่งศักดิ์สิทธิ์อย่างนั้นรึ จอมเชือดแห่งริเวียคิด เขาไม่เคยเข้าใจคำมั่นสัญญาที่จะครองคู่เพียงคนเดียวไปตลอดชีวิตอยู่แล้ว แต่เจ้ากวีจะคิดอะไรแบบนั้นหรือเปล่า</p><p>"ซนนะ"</p><p>เสียงเจ้ากวีตัวดีดังขึ้นจากข้างหลัง เกรอลท์ไม่ตกใจแต่ก็แอบคิดไม่ได้ว่าเขาคิดฟุ้งซ่านจนไม่รู้ตัวว่าแยสเคียร์เดินมาประชิดตัวเขาได้ขนาดนี้เลยหรือ</p><p>"หาอะไรอยู่ อยากใส่แหวนข้าเหรอ เอาไปซักวงสิ เจ้าควรใส่เครื่องประดับให้สมฐานะบ้าง" แยสเคียร์หยิบกล่องเครื่องประดับขึ้นมาระหว่างที่เกรอลท์อึกอักพยายามหาข้อแก้ตัว</p><p>"ข้าไม่…" </p><p>"วงนี้เจ้าน่าจะใส่ได้"<br/>
ไม่พูดเปล่ากวีหนุ่มหยิบแหวนมาสวมเข้าที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของเกรอลท์ก่อนที่เขาจะทันพูดอะไร </p><p>"พอดีเป๊ะ"</p><p>แหวนทองคำเกลี้ยงสวมเข้าที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายอย่างพอดิบพอดี วิทเชอร์หนุ่มรู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าว ไม่รู้ว่าด้วยความโกรธคือเขินอายกันแน่ </p><p>" นี่อะไร" เกรอลท์ถามพร้อมกับยกมือซ้ายขึ้นจ่อหน้าแยสเคียร์อย่างหงุดหงิด</p><p>" ข้าให้เจ้าไง...อ๊ะเดี๋ยว นิ้วนางข้างซ้าย...เจ้า...ข้า...เอ่อ เจ้าถือหรือเปล่า ข้า…ข้า" </p><p>จู่ๆ เจ้ากวีปากมากที่พูดไม่เคยหยุดก็หน้าแดงขึ้นมาแล้วก็พูดจาติดอ่างไปซะงั้นไม่ต้องบอกก็ดูออกว่าแยสเคียร์คิดอย่างเดียวกับที่เขากำลังคิดอยู่ เขาจะแก้ไขสถานการณ์นี้อย่างไรดี แต่อีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็ไม่ได้นึกอยากที่จะแก้ไขมัน … </p><p> </p><p>“ฮืมม…”<br/>
เกรอลท์ได้แต่ทำเสียงในลำคอแล้วเดินเลี่ยงเข้าห้องอาบน้ำไป เขาไม่อยากที่จะให้เจ้ากวีขี้โม้นั่นเห็นว่าตอนนี้เขาเองก็คงหน้าแดงแปร๊ดไม่แพ้กัน </p><p>เกรอลท์ยกมือข้างซ้ายขึ้นมาดูเขาอยากจะถอดคืนแต่กลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเสียน้ำใจ ไว้เจ้านั่นเผลอค่อยถอดคืนใส่กล่องก็แล้วกัน…</p><p>ใช่ว่าเขาจะรังเกียจ แต่เขาก็คิดว่าถ้าใครจะเป็นฝ่ายมอบแหวนแล้ว ก็ควรจะเป็นเขามากกว่า</p><p>“เจ้ากวีโง่เอ๊ย” </p><p>เกรอลท์พึมพำ </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>งื้อออ ช่วงนี้เจอมรสุมชีวิตหลายอย่างจนแต่งฟิคไม่ค่อยออก จนกระทั่งมาเจอคู่ #น้องกวีกับหมีหงอก เนี่ยแหละที่ทำให้เข็นเรื่องสั้นๆ ออกมาจนเสร็จได้<br/>จริงๆ อยากเขียนถึงคู่นี้อีกหลายเรื่อง หวังว่าจะมีโอกาสเขียนนนะ </p><p>แรงบันดาลใจจากเรื่องนี้คือสังเกตว่าแยสเคียร์ใส่แหวนที่นิ้วนางข้างขวาค่ะ โจอี้ เบตตี้เองก็ชอบใส่ที่นิ้วนางข้างขวาและกลางขวา<br/>ตัวแดนดิไลออนในเกมก็ใส่แหวนที่นิ้วนางและกลางข้างขวาเหมือนกัน เลยจับมาแต่งซะเลย</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>